fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lancer (Johann)
|-|Stage 1= |-|Stage 2= |-|Stage 3= |-|Composite Phantasm=To be added Summary Johann is the Lancer Class Servant of the VS Wiki Strange Fake Holy Grail War. He is summoned by Jonathan Dee, member of an ancient English mage bloodline. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, 7-A with Azazel, Varies with Lucifer Name: Johann, Lancer Origin: VS Wiki Grail Wars Gender: Male Age: Existed in the World for a few hours Classification: Lancer Class Servant, False Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation and Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification (negates the special skills of beings who qualify as saints or enlightened ones), Resistance Negation (sharply reduces others' resistances to Mind Manipulation and feeling fear and despair, this effect strengthens the longer they remain in his presence), Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Summoning (can summon stakes and imps), Pocket Reality Manipulation (can use a Reality Marble), Pseudo-Teleportation (when exiting his Reality Marble, he can appear anywhere up to 100m away from where he entered), Regeneration (Mid-Low, all servants have regenerative capabilities), pseudo-Flight (can shape his cloak into large wings allowing him to glide through the air), Resistance to Magic (including effects such as Causality Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation and Poison Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least City Level+ (Has B rank strength, making him superior to Sasaki Kojiroui and on par with Fate/Zero Saber), Mountain level with Azazel (as a B rank Noble Phantasm it is superior to A rank physical strikes, which can destroy mountains), Varies with Lucifer (its flames burn hotter against those with Divinity or Sin and can reach EX rank, meaning its power vastly exceeds the Nasuverse measuring scale), can ignore durability with Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic 'via power-scaling (has A rank Agility, making him comparable to Cú Chulainn) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class Durability: At least City Level (has a B rank Endurance stat, making him superior to Cú Chulainn) Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has prana Range: Extended Melee range with spear/trident, tens of metres with his other abilities Standard Equipment: His spear (which enacts the effect of being "skewered" on the target when it lands an attack within his territory, impaling them through the heart from the inside out with iron stakes) and his cloak (which can increase in size for a variety of purposes, such as gliding, limited camouflage, offense and defense) Intelligence: Above average. Weaknesses: Cannot summon stakes except from within his own territory (though his own body counts as his own territory, allowing him to summon them from his flesh, or even use them to reinforce himself by lining his body with small stakes) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms: * Abaddon: Devil-Lord of the Pit: A Noble Phantasm that represents Johann's demonic nature, sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. It allows him to attack by projecting his magical energy as a poisonous flame as well as numerous energy bolts. His body is immune to all sorts of poisons and mental interference effects. It also allows him to conceal his parameters and class, displaying false information to others. It is a continuously-active-type-Noble Phantasm, but it also has an effect when releasing its True Name, causing those in his vicinity to be provoked into attacking each other through the pent up grudges in the area as well as their own minds. It is a power equal to that from the Age of Gods, forcing a special Magic Circuit and Magic Crest into the user, and is tied to the fourteen relics of the treasure of Monte Cristo that has the power to remake a person, a legend hidden in the mountain of Christ that represents the despair of those without God, the flames of hell, and the void. By turning into a black flame that surrounds the user, it creates fire that are even able to break magical barriers and burn souls, nullifying regeneration and reincarnation abilities. Johann is able to use this ability to imbue his other attacks with the properties of the black flames, wreathing his spear and stakes in flame, or altering the flames of Lucifer. * Azazel: Devil-Lord of Arms: The Noble Phantasm of Johann manifests itself as the ability to summon pitch black iron stakes within his territory. As it is not a holy sword or divine spear, single stakes prove insufficient and worthless as a Noble Phantasm, unable to produce much destructive power or speed enough to individually provide much trouble to Servants (except when empowered with the flames of Abaddon). The true characteristic of the ability is its extraordinary quantity, allowing him to summon approximately twenty thousand stakes that can even overpower Heroic Spirits. While there are those Noble Phantasms of the Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress ranks that can kill hundreds and thousands of enemies at once, it is one of the few able to kill over ten thousand people. Upon its activation, the ground noticeably shakes, bringing about long and narrow stakes, each several meters in length, from the ground that sprout up "as if trying to reach the heavens." It is a Noble Phantasm deployable only within his a range of one kilometre in his marked domain. He has great control over their deployment, allowing him to control them with only a single finger while maintaining distance from the enemy. The true effect of the ability isn't to "create stakes", but rather that the Noble Phantasm itself is "stakes stabbed into the enemy." Once the enemy has received an attack within his territory, it matters not how much the body of the enemy is fortified because the stakes manifest in the state of "already having pierced the enemy." In addition, anyone who looks upon the spears is instantly filled with fear and dread, driving them into disarray as they try to avoid the thousands of spears closing in on them. Johann also wields a spear he personally equips himself with to chase after vulnerable enemies and enact the effect of being "skewered" if it should pierce them. * Lucifer, Devil-King of the Inferno: The true Noble Phantasm of the Imaginary Demon Johann. Manifesting itself according to Jonathan Dee's ideas of Hell, it is a Reality Marble that takes the form of "picture of hell", filling the surroundings with flames and the screams of the damned. As Johann manifested himself according to his master's desires for the Devil himself as a servant, it shows its true power against the gods or the damned, those with high Divinity and/or sin, giving him "absolute power" against them. However, how much "sin" the person have is relative to Lancer's perception ''of sin - the act of "rebelling" against Lancer is (e.g. by defying Lancer's commands or attempting to harm him) is the greatest sins possible to Lancer. For every act against Lancer, the flames multiply in power - attacking him once will result in the flames burning with EX rank power, and each subsequent attack or "rebellion" against him will double their heat. Within his Reality Marble, it is difficult for these beings to even survive, while to those without any Divinity or Sin, it's just a bit hot. Even if the target has neither Divinity nor sins, he can use Abaddon to alter the flames of this Reality Marble, turning the fire black and granting them all the properties of the black flames of hell. However, the most important function of the Reality Marble is that, as the switching of Johann's Soul and the World, this Reality Marble qualifies as his "territory", allowing him to freely make use of Azazel within it. Johann is also capable of determining the positions of people when they enter the Marble, allowing him to place them anywhere within the Marble to create distance between himself and his enemy, and also can exit the Reality Marble anywhere up to 100m from where he entered. He makes use of this to simulate teleportation, by quickly entering and exiting his Marble at different locations. '''Personal Skills' * Imps Maddening: Johann is able to summon the imps and damned spirits of hell to sow discord in the minds of his foes, crushing their fighting spirit and lowering their strength and agility. * Anti-Christ: Any special abilities of those classifying as saints or enlightened ones will be nullified in his presence. Additionally, Johann is able to sharply reduce any resistances to mind manipulation, fear and despair his opponent may have, and the longer they remain in his presence, the more their resistances are reduced. Additionally, the resistances to fear and despair refer not just to magical resistances to such, but also the natural emotions of bravery and hope, so the longer his opponents remain in his presence while this skill is active, the more terrified and hopeless they become. He can choose whether or not to activate this skill. * Incitement: Johann is able to easily manipulate others through his oratory. His words are difficult to block out, his voice resonates within the mind, and he always seems to find the perfect time and words to say something. With his incredible EX rating in this skill, he can rouse any emotions of others, such as fear, hate, despair, joy, respect, reverence and loyalty to incredible levels and easily manipulate listeners with his words. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. As opposed to the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Johann's Rank B magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. Other Notable Victories: Alex (Wasteland Country) (Speed was Equalised. This was using Alex's 7-A key) Alex's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:VSBW Holy Grail War Category:Spear Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate